Eccrine sweat glands will be obtained from monkey palm. In an in vitro system the rate of secretion of sweat of the eccrine secretory coil will be determined and correlated with CO2 and lactate production. Similar studies will be conducted in incubating media of varying toxicities and in the presence of various adrenergic agonists and antagonists. The eccrine sweat duct will be perfused with solutions of varying sodium and potassium content. The flux of sodium and water through the duct will be measured.